loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Baker
The Baker is a character in Disney's 2002 film Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen and is the love interest of Anastasia Tremaine. Personality The Baker seems to have a kind, but rather shy demeanor. He seems to be a bit unsure of himself, but is willing to stand up against people like Lady Tremaine for Anastasia's sake. The Baker also seems to be dedicated to his work, as his bakery is well-kept and he is shown workingly earnestly. Physical Appearance The baker is chubby with a fair complexion. On the job, he wears a white apron over a green polo shirt with cuffed sleeves. He wears regular grey pants that go down to his calves and regular grey shoes. At the ball, he wears a tuxedo with an ascot, which suggests he may be a rather successful business owner as he can afford such fine eveningwear. Appearances ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The baker first appears in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, where Lady Tremaine takes Drizella and Anastasia to town in the hopes that they'll marry into royalty like Cinderella did, and Lady Tremaine tells her daughters not to fail her again. When walking through town Anastasia smells the bread that the baker is cooking and comes inside to look around which causes her to make eye contact with the baker. The baker offers Anastasia some of the bread that he has just baked, but it is short-lived for Lady Tremaine came in stating that she was forbidden see the baker, claiming that the baker's below her in social standards. Cinderella, Anastasia's stepsister, sees the two in the bakery together before Lady Tremaine had taken her daughters out for new dresses and Cinderella thinks up of a way to have the two to see each other again in the town square. The plan works for Anastasia and the baker did see each other at the square, but Lucifer chases the mice around the square causing a horse to kick Anastasia which humiliates her in front of the baker and the townspeople. Cinderella decides to help Anastasia to follow her heart by defying her mother in order to be with the baker. When Anastasia is given a makeover by Cinderella, she decides to meet Cinderella at the apple cart to see the baker again the next day. So, the next day Anastasia brushes her hair then plays her music box having a fantasy of dancing with the baker at the ball. Anastasia goes into town buys a heart shaped garland of flowers for the baker as the baker had did the same for Anastasia. Anastasia sees the baker with another woman, not knowing he was asking advice about the flowers and runs off to the fountain where he finds her. The baker gives her a flower that he saved for a goat had eaten the rest of it and Anastasia puts the flower in her hair accepting it as a token of his love and affection for her. Lady Tremaine sees the two together once again and tells Anastasia that she has her best interest in mind for she wants what is best for Anastasia, which really she wants to use her daughter for material gain. Anastasia defies her mother and tells her that she will be going to the ball with the baker. At the end, they were together dancing happily alongside Cinderella and Cinderella's husband. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The Baker makes a small cameo at the end credits of the third Cinderella film in a painting with Anastasia, hinting that the events in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True may take place after the occurrences in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time on the timeline of Cinderella. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interests in Sequels